battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bowling, Now with Explosions!
Bowling, Now with Explosions! is the 16th episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot summary Before the intro The episode begins with the announcement that this episode will be a puppet show due to budget cuts. Leafy asked Pencil "What cha' doing?" Pencil said that she was looking at clouds, then, Leafy said that it's boring and wanted to do a cliff jumping, after that, both visited Pen that he was with a mini-he, so, Pencil and Leafy get a mini-she too! Then they did some screams, Blocky get off those dolls, so when a Blue Spongy (recommended by simondomino) appeared, everyone celebrated as puppets (except Blocky), and they suddenly turned into normal and says "April Fools". Speaker says "You were fooled, weren't you? Haha!". Then Leafy adds, "Ha ha! Even I was fooled." Cake at Stake Pen, Bubble, and Rocky fell into the Danger Zone, so they do Cake at Stake. We have 261 votes. Bubble received only 23 votes, so she is safe. The cake is blueberry pie. Sometimes, it's explodes too *boom*. It explodes Pencil, TB, Ice Cube and Leafy. So it's either Pen or Rocky to be eliminated, the result showed. It was Pen with 144 votes, so he is eliminated. Rocky is safe with 92 votes. Contest The 16th contest is a bowling contest (Thanks to TheBombDigityShis for recommend Bowling Ball and Bowling Pin). Armless people can't bowl, so they're disqualified, TB is sad because he can't bowl. The contestants are going in alphabetical order, so Blocky is first, and knocked down 7 pins. Since this is 1 shot per contestant, Bubble was next. After Bubble got a gutterball (0 pins), Blocky laughed. Firey was next, and got a strike (10 pins) using his bowling ball on fire to burn all pins. Next was Leafy, and she knocked down only 3 pins. She had a crazy dance for few seconds (freak out). Pencil was last, she throw ball on air, shatters Icy, bounce, and she knocked down 5 pins. After everyone finished bowling, Firey asked Speaker "So do I get points for each pin I knocked down?". Speaker answered to that question, "Nope. This time, you get to take away points. For every pin you knocked down, you can subtract 30 points from any other contestant's scores." Everyone gasps. Subtracting points Leafy was first. Leafy knocked down 3 pins, so she can take away 90 points. Leafy choose equality which is 10 points off of everyone (also subtracted her points too). Pencil knocked down 5 pins, so she can take away 150 points. Pencil said "Same as Leafy, but I gotta stick with my alliance. So that means 25 points of everyone else". So Pencil, Bubble, and Ice Cube didn't lost a point on Pencil's turn. Blocky knocked down 7 pins, so he can subtract 210 points. Blocky decided to drain away every single one of Bubble's points with 98. That's when she got really worried. Next, Blocky subtracted 56 points from Leafy and Pencil each because they subtracted his score. Because of Firey's strike, he can subtract 300 points. First, Firey subtracted 100 points from Ice Cube because she is his opposite. Spongy has so many points, so Firey took 100 points off of him as well. Blocky was always really mean to Bubble, so Firey subtracted 40 points from him. Finally, Firey subtracted 30 points from Leafy and Pencil each for subtracting his score. Result Leafy asks Speaker Box "Who's up for elimination?", for some strange reason, Speaker made everyone up for elimination except for Firey because he got a strike, so the voting is only between Everyone except Firey. Ending All the recommended characters in the box catches a fire and dies. Speaker says " Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode. ". Yellow face brand new "wonderful" noise, now they can listen to that noises. 24/7 thanks to our headphone. listen to while walking, sleeping. He says "Can only play that noise, why would they want to listen to anything?", their also have a volume-up button, no volume-down button and best of all if you wear it you cannot remove it, then he says "So yeah, buy now!". After that, clippings of scenes from the next episode appear. Trivia/Goofs *This is the first episode to feature puppets. *This is the 2nd episode was released on April fools day, the other being Sweet Tooth. *Cary Huang stated that except for the puppet segment, the entire episode was animated by him. *Spongy was the only armless character to appear as a puppet. **At the same time, a recommended character, Blue Spongy, appeared in the puppet segment. *This is the first and the only merged episode where the point system did not show the danger zone. * If Speaker did not put everyone up for elimination, Bubble, Ice Cube, and Leafy (or Spongy) would have been up for elimination. * This is the only episode where you see Jacknjellify. * Pencil is the first character that appear in the puppets segment. * This is the second episode that the points can be subtracted, the other being Don't Lose Your Marbles. * When Bubble's bowling ball fell, it goes though the wall. Gallery @puppets.png|Spongy, Pencil, Pen, Leafy and Blocky as Puppets in April fools for 100 seconds Pie explodesin.jpg Penelementle.jpg|Pen is eliminated. Pie.jpg|Bubble is safe. Apirlfools!!!.jpg|It looks like we fooled. Capture43.PNG|We got 259 votes this time. Capture42.PNG|Everyone was messy! Capture45.PNG|Result: Capture46.PNG|Rocky also messy. Capture47.PNG|Bubble failed. Capture48.PNG|Firey got a Strike! Capture49.PNG|Leafy is about to start her weird dance. Capture141.PNG|The April Fool starts. Capture142.PNG|Blocky rescues Pencil. Capture382.PNG|I like to keep something private. Capture383.PNG|Blocky knocked 7 pins. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Points Episodes Category:Advertise Episode Category:Budget Cuts Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2011 Episodes Category:Episode